


《三人行》3.0

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *3p梗，内含双飞预警，接受不了勿进谢谢～*33岁赫、20岁赫X33岁海*大小赫X海





	《三人行》3.0

李赫宰是第一次以旁观的角度看处于一场性爱中的李东海，塌出一道弧线的上身和半睁着的眼睛，嘴唇微张着难耐的扬起下巴，比他们同时陷于情事中时能见到的李东海更好看。他几乎是看清李东海的一瞬间就硬了，牛仔裤胯下的位置被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。

小赫已经注意到他这边的动静，看见他连表情都没变。非但没有停下身下的节奏，反而挑衅般继续保持着频率，甚至比之前更猛烈，不停地抽插顶弄。而李东海沉浸在情欲之中，压根没听到他回来。

这臭小子绝对是故意的，李赫宰眯起眼，十分不爽。  
不知道自己揍自己算不算故意伤害？

 

不过在这之前，他突然有别的小想法。

李赫宰走过去抓着李东海的头发让他仰头，被眼泪覆盖视线的人在起伏之中眼神迷蒙着看他，嘴唇开合几次才疑惑的喊他名字。  
“赫…赫宰？”

“这么舒服吗？”李赫宰低头亲亲他，抬手抹掉人的眼泪。

 

他现在有些酸，像颗柠檬精一样，  
还是青柠那种绿色的。

那个年轻的自己也就二十岁，在他眼里就是个乳臭未干的半大小子，一个小孩蛮干就能把李东海弄成这样，李赫宰吃味的不得了，酸的咕咚咕咚冒泡泡。  
是十几年前的自己又怎么了，他酸起来连自己的醋都吃。

 

李东海像是反应过来了，本就粉红色的身体更泛红，扶着沙发央求身下的人停下。李赫宰看着他带着点哭腔，抿抿嘴蹲下身子抱住李东海，捏住他胸前的乳头揉捏玩弄。

“嗯……赫…”

李东海往他的方向挺了挺胸，玩成深红色的乳头主动迎着人的手。他看到李赫宰出现在他面前也来不及慌乱，大脑已经被情欲占满，考虑不了什么。  
李赫宰拽着他的头发迫使他仰起脸，略带惩罚的吻上去，咬着下唇啃咬，直到唇瓣被他弄的红肿着才松开嘴。  
李东海可怜巴巴的望他，眼里全是乞求，他猜到李赫宰想干嘛了。而李赫宰摸摸他的脸颊，在他哀求的目光中开口“那一起吧，我今天也没吃饱呢。”

李东海慌张地直摇头，哆嗦着去抓他的手，被李赫宰握住摁在自己鼓鼓囊囊的下身，带着他的手在上边揉搓。  
“乖…帮帮我好不好？我难受。”

李东海别扭地动了一下，没再反抗，这是默认的意思了。  
小赫在那边一下子就明白李赫宰的意思，犹豫着停下动作。他看过那些视频，两个人和一个人的那种，但是运用到现实还是第一次。  
他有些不确定的停下，看着十三年后的自己踌躇半天。他主要是想问，十几年发生了什么，怎么还玩这么刺激的？

李赫宰一看他表情就知道他在想什么，抢先他一步开口“你闭嘴，我没这癖好，我这也是第一次好吧？”  
他说完还不解气，又接着来了句“谁知道能有你这个多余的，烦死。”

李赫宰就是这么刚，燥起来连自己都骂。

小赫委屈的应了，在李赫宰鼓励（威胁）的注视下，继续抱着身上的人顶弄。李东海坐在他身上皱着眉头让他停下，可小赫就像有了靠山一样充耳不闻。  
李赫宰快速脱掉衣服，将硬得发烫的下身从衣物中解放，马眼馋的流出透明的液体垂在半空。他往前走两步，硬挺的性器也跟着颤了颤。  
李赫宰抓着李东海的手放到自己胯前，李东海委屈的向上瞄他一眼，乖乖的握住分身套弄几下。又被李赫宰抓着头发摁上去，龟头胡乱戳人的脸颊，液体蹭到上面留下水渍。

“海海，亲亲它。”

李东海听话的撅起嘴唇亲了亲敏感的头部，眼睛向上挑着去看李赫宰的表情，小心地张嘴裹住头部，手快速撸动柱身。  
他面色潮红着，眼睛湿漉漉地抬眼看人，眨眨眼流露出一丝委屈的情绪。李赫宰被那眼神看的小腹一紧，额角跳了跳差点直接缴械，当即抽出性器弯下腰和人接吻。

身下的小赫察觉自己被冷落，李东海的注意力全被刚回来的李赫宰勾走了。他不满地支起腿重重地向上顶了一下，李东海猝不及防的尖叫一声，又被口腔内勾着他逗弄的舌头堵回去。  
李赫宰松开他跪到地毯上，拍了下年轻的自己“换个姿势，到我了。”

李东海被拉着侧躺到地上，李赫宰从身后环住他，抓着他的一条腿拉开搭到自己身上，憋得通红的肉棒戳了戳松软的穴口，他不急着继续反而调笑两句“这么湿？和他舒服吗？”

李东海抿嘴不敢说话，倒是旁边的小赫意外地会看眼色，利索的摘掉避孕套爬过来救场。扶着自己的分身冲着李东海蹭了蹭，温度有些烫人的分身贴着他的脸颊来回滑动，又被人握住在上面抽打几下。  
李赫宰眯着眼打量对面的家伙，明显是在帮着李东海转移视线，他嗤笑一声不识破拙劣的计谋，扶着自己送进那湿热的甬道中。  
因为之前做过润滑，他进去的时候那里甚至发出淫靡的水声，李东海含着嘴中的肉棒也忍不住嗯了一声，鼻息喷洒到小赫敏感的小腹，小孩紧跟着闷哼一声。

 

还是熟悉的人最适合他。  
李东海大腿肌肉止不住的颤抖，身后李赫宰进出的速度很快，次次顶到最深处，粗大的分身撞开不断收缩的肠肉，龟头擦着敏感点磨过去。  
和之前小孩一味的蛮干不同，李赫宰对于他的身体简直了如指掌，随意变化一下姿势就把他肏的前端溢出液体，本就硬挺的分身更是通红。  
身下的快感太过强烈，李东海只顾着享受忽略了嘴里的那根，小赫不愿意了，不满地向前顶了顶，头部戳到了喉咙。李东海呛的一抖赶紧腾出只手握住，卖力地吞吐几下，舌头上下拨弄马眼，绕着敏感的头部打转。

李赫宰压着人趴下，合住他的双腿在身下并紧，在臀缝中挤了挤插进去。姿势的改变让本就紧致的后穴更是绞紧侵入的东西，穴口紧绷着快要夹断进出的肉棒。李赫宰改为蹲着的姿势腰部前后用力，拉着李东海的手放到旁边一脸委屈被冷落的小赫身上。  
“我们东海怎么能忘了小朋友呢？”

李东海抓着手里温热的物什哭喘，他根本顾不上什么手里的东西，分身被夹在身体和地毯中间挤压，高潮的欲望一下子袭来，他扭动着身子想帮自己一下。  
“嗯不行……赫、让我……呃、射…”

李赫宰闻言跪到他双腿中间，一把拉起他的腰让他跪趴在地，一边保持着进出的速度一边套弄前端。那里已经很敏感了，随便抓着撸了两把李东海就哆哆嗦嗦的射出来。  
那边小赫一看，慢腾腾地挪过去正对着李东海，学着李赫宰之前的样子抓着他的头发让他抬起脸。  
李东海顺着力道迷蒙地看他，刚要摇头拒绝就被强硬的撑开嘴唇插进口腔，尺寸不小的家伙在他嘴里蛮横地进出，不知轻重的照着喉咙挤进。  
他还在高潮过后的感应期，李赫宰和小赫对了个眼神，突然一同加快进出的速度。他在身后一手掐着李东海的腰一手时不时的抬手在臀瓣上拍一巴掌，清脆地巴掌声之后留下红色掌印。  
腰部肌肉紧绷着律动，硬挺的肉棒快速插进又拔出，粘腻的水声不断伴随着肉体拍打的声音传出，交合处乱七八糟的沾着各种液体。  
身前的人也在抓着李东海的长发挺进挺出，李东海几乎所有的理智都用在让自己找机会换气的事上。身前身后被同时填满，整个人被塞得满满当当的。

“呃……唔……”  
李东海下身止不住的收缩，每一次李赫宰退出去都带来更大的空虚，肠肉叫嚣着需要被贯穿。  
前列腺不断被戳弄，比射精更盛的快感来势汹汹的袭来，他忍不住使劲夹住在后穴不停运动的那根，前端溢出的液体打湿地毯。

“嘶……夹死我了……”  
李赫宰摸了摸被他打红的臀部，那里的肌肉正痉挛一般的收缩。  
“又到了？”

他伸手摸了一把，发现李东海没射出来，李赫宰眼睛一转就想明白怎么回事，俯下身子凑到李东海耳边“后边到了？”  
李东海呜呜两声说不出话，嘴里进出的性器没给他一点分神的机会。李赫宰亲亲他的头发，撑起身子继续。  
过多的快感混在一起直冲大脑，李东海瞳仁向上翻着，一副深陷情欲之中的样子。汗水打湿头发又被揪着仰起脸，张大嘴巴含住嘴里的性器，只知道跟着节奏用小舌绕着柱身打转挑弄。  
李赫宰不断加快速度，又跟小赫同时顶进，李东海只能呜呜的从咽喉中发出呻吟，眼泪顺着脸颊向下流混着嘴角的唾液划到下巴。

“喜欢这样吗？”  
李赫宰抓着臀瓣揉捏几下，又抬手打了一巴掌，清脆的巴掌声之后臀肉被打的颤了颤，登时一个手掌印留在上面。  
李东海呜咽一声，眼泪掉的更凶。小赫看他哭的可怜兮兮的样儿就心软，慌张的退出来给他擦眼泪。

“…是不是太过了？”

“不会，我比你了解他。”

李赫宰心里嘲笑年纪小就是心理素质不行，这才哪到哪。他拉着人的胳膊别到身后拽住，失去支撑的李东海上身悬在半空，泪眼朦胧地看着眼前的人。  
小赫一看更心疼了，觉得人被欺负的太狠，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸凑过去亲亲。弯着腰换了好几种办法去哄人也没用，而李赫宰还在后面变本加厉地欺负。

“东海…我们俩谁厉害？”

“呜……轻点、嗯！”  
李东海咬着牙不敢回话，直觉告诉他回答哪个答案都会倒霉。而刚刚还耐心哄他的小赫也歪着头期待他的回答，小孩眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的看他。  
见他不答话，李赫宰突然慢下节奏，整根插进之后又快速的抽出，抵着洞口浅浅的磨蹭几下又重新一口气撞到底。  
如此往复没几下，李东海前边又涨大一圈，李赫宰得意的碰了碰退出来，把人摁到地上又问一遍“快说，我们俩谁厉害？”  
他补充道“你选一个，选谁谁进来，好不好？”

李东海委屈巴巴的缩在地上，抓着李赫宰的手让他别逗自己。李赫宰摇摇头，手指并上去掐了把红肿的乳头，李东海反应极大的向后缩了一下。  
“你别…疼”

李赫宰不管不顾，软成一滩水的李东海一点威慑力都没有，一身肌肉都成了摆设。他安抚地摸摸李东海的身体，又问了一遍，大有不听到答案就不继续的架势。

“都好…”李东海鼓鼓脸，意识逐渐回笼理性重新占据大脑，然后脑子一抽突然想皮一下。  
“成年人…”

李赫宰歪头看他，就听李东海委委屈屈地说。

“成年人不做选择…”

哈？  
李赫宰差点笑出声，他点点头，赞赏的目光投向李东海并竖起大拇指。

“真棒，知道我在想什么。”

 

像是早就料到这个结果，李赫宰把人拽起来摁在小赫身上“来，我们海海最喜欢在上了。”

“我没有…”  
李东海小声辩解，顺从的跨上小赫的身体跪在两侧，主动的握着分身撸了两下，塞进自己身后坐下去。  
李赫宰在一旁扭着他的下巴转过来吻住，拉着他的手放到自己下身，空出的手在李东海身上滑动来回抚摸，时不时撸一把下身。  
他看着李东海眼角发红的模样心一动，亲亲人汗湿的鬓角起身去拿润滑剂的瓶子。摁着李东海的上身让他趴下，在不断律动的间隙将手指插进紧紧咬着分身的洞口。李东海痛呼出声，又不敢起身，只能委屈的趴在小孩身上求饶。  
“疼…别弄”

“成年人不做选择？”  
李赫宰坏笑着逗他，手上的动作不停，指节不断弯曲着扩张深入。李东海推着他的手让他出去，小赫看着李赫宰的眼色赶紧环住人的腰曲起腿顶弄，李东海立刻软着身子乖下来。  
李赫宰抽出手指又倒了些润滑剂，这次他直接三根手指伸进去，不断配合着节奏同时进出，刚刚紧张的止不住收缩的后穴逐渐放松。李赫宰抽出手，握着自己涨红的分身套弄几下，半蹲着身子挤进插着分身的小穴。  
他刚进去个头部，李东海就挣扎起来，刚刚还精神的前端一下子软下来，人也疼的出了身薄汗。  
小赫看他疼的皱紧眉头有些心疼，抬眼去看十几年后的自己“要不算了吧，别为难他了。”

 

“我知道他能到什么程度，准备充分就没问题的。”

李赫宰把自己撤出去，又挤了些润滑剂抹到分身上，小心的放进去慢慢深入。他被夹得也不好受，又疼又爽恨不得直接一冲到底才好。李东海弓着后背不敢动，连呼吸都小心翼翼的，怕一起一伏带动身后的疼痛。  
李赫宰俯下身子亲亲他的脊背“放松宝宝，相信我。”

李东海伏在小赫的身上点点头，努力放松身体。李赫宰停了一会发觉身下人的呼吸平稳许多，夹着他的甬道也没刚才用力，他试探的动了动，李东海闷闷的哼哼两声，胳膊却搂紧身下人。

“我动了？”李赫宰捏捏李东海的后颈，支起身子半蹲着，缓慢的前后抽插几下。  
他一动李东海从鼻腔里挤出两声呻吟，软乎乎的十分好听。李赫宰看了看被李东海紧搂着的小不点，示意他一起。

之前见面就得互相呛两句的两个人这时候倒是配合默契，两根肉棒一前一后的同时进出，被撑开的小穴连收紧都做不到。他们刚一开始律动李东海就惊叫了一声，之后半张着嘴急促抽气，一句话也说不出。  
李赫宰抓着他的腰快速挺进，敏感的肉棒擦着肠壁和另一根分身挤进去，他进的比身下的人深，撞到最里面时囊袋晃动着打到小赫的柱身，舒服得人皱着眉喘息。  
李东海被夹在中间，手指因为过多的快感蜷缩在一起，指腹无意识的在地上滑动着摸索。李赫宰瞥了一眼说道“你握住他的手。”

小赫乖乖照做，刚才还有些焦躁不安的人情绪一下子缓和，紧紧地抓着他的手十指扣住。不知道哪一下子撞对地方，李东海突然脊背收紧，仰起头拔高音调。李赫宰眼睛一亮，掐着他的腰蓄力顶弄。  
李东海的声音一下子带上了哭腔“啊！…不行……嗯…太过了……”

小赫也不甘示弱，支着腿向上撞击，和李赫宰配合着一人一下的顶进，又换成同时进出。两根肉棒来回变换角度和节奏，一下一下地照着前列腺的点去。  
李东海眼神涣散，眼泪无意识的淌下来，被撑开的后穴努力想收紧却被进出的分身撞开，他哭叫着求饶，感觉自己快被身后进出的两根撞成两半。

“呃我不要了……嗯…要坏了…啊！轻点…”

刚刚还疲软的分身重新站起来，一点点向外吐着液体，快感逐渐堆积，一点点顺着脊柱向上爬去。李东海甚至起了层鸡皮疙瘩，口水顺着半张的嘴角流下来，被小赫伸手抹走又插进嘴里搅弄。

“东海哥哥你哭了哦…”  
小赫十分关心他，还好心的替他抹眼泪，如果能抛开不停顶弄的下身的话。  
李东海眼泪掉的更凶，呜咽着求饶，却突然拔高音调含糊着说要射，腰间来回摆着哭腔越来越重。前后两个人同时加快了节奏，只听李东海一声婉转拖长的呻吟之后，大腿肌肉哆嗦几下射出，已经有些稀薄的液体射在小赫身上。  
他还没来得及松口气，那两个人又开始新一轮的抽插，李东海眼泪一下子砸下来，哭喊着让他们放过自己。

李赫宰全当没听见，继续大开大合的肏弄，摁着人顶进顶出，和身下的小孩默契配合。他们俩眼神一对上就知道对方想干嘛，也知道对方想做到什么程度。  
李东海夹在他们中间来回求饶，被逼的哥哥老公的喊了个遍，到最后这俩人还是不肯放过他。刚发泄过本应疲软的分身半硬着，开始一点点向外喷着液体。他半眯眼睛眼神没有焦距，彻底软着腰身趴下来，大腿根酸的夹不住也跪不住，整个人一副被肏开的样子。

李赫宰把他的上身拉起来，环住胸膛压着他的腰抬起，李东海被折的向后弯起腰，无措的垂着头，只知道哑着嗓子发出喘息。他耳边尽是身后传来淫靡的水声，不用想就知道他现在肯定乱糟糟的，沾着各种的体液。  
小赫腾出手去套弄他的前端，本就哆嗦着向外喷溅液体的分身没碰两下就涨大，李东海突然睁大眼睛尖叫，紧接着从马眼里射出一股微黄的尿液。

李赫宰闻声低下头，笑了一下亲亲李东海的脸“我们东海真棒呢。”  
他持续着身下的律动，甚至恶意的去顶弄前列腺的点，李东海哭着打哆嗦“啊我要…嗯……我射不出来…放开我……”

“没关系，尿出来就好。”  
李赫宰安抚的亲亲他，捏着他的乳头玩弄。指甲划过乳尖掐了一下，李东海又加重呻吟，小赫趁机使劲撸了一把手里的肉棒，星星点点的尿液跟随着抽插的节奏向外喷射。  
李东海白眼仁都快要翻出来，分身湿的抓不住，他大脑一片空白甚至忘了自己姓甚名谁。哆哆嗦嗦的随便抓住什么扣紧，抖着声音单音节的向外吐字求李赫宰。

“不…呃…要死了……”

李赫宰替他抹了把眼泪，看着人快要昏过去的表情才准备放过他，小心地把李东海的上身放下，手掌贴着腰身的皮肤轻轻抚摸。  
“放松宝贝，我出不去了。”

后穴又不受控制的紧缩好几下才放松下来，李赫宰和小赫接连着慢慢退出去，李东海侧趴在地上好一会才缓过神。一抬眼两个祖宗还硬着，他差点没两眼一闭直接昏过去。  
李赫宰瞧见他缓过来了，胳膊穿过腋下把人拖起来跪在地上，小赫自觉的跪在李东海眼前。他们俩又一前一后的插入，加快速度最后的冲刺。

“嗯……”  
小赫进出的速度越来越快，脸上也染了些绯红。揪着李东海的头发幅度变大，李东海被他撞得连声咳嗽。小孩年轻小，紧皱着眉头想射，听见他不舒服也不管不顾地加快速度。

“唔……等、咳……”

李赫宰看着小赫的表情知道他要射了，见他加快了手上的速度也跟着大力撞击，什么九浅一深的节奏都被抛到一边不管，掐着李东海的腰使劲，一下下地挤进体内深处，恨不得将囊袋也顺便一起撞进去。  
李东海跟着他的力道向前冲，下颌酸的含不住快速进出的性器，唾液顺着嘴角流下。小赫突然低哼出声，抓着人的手猛地收紧，又狠狠地向前撞了一下。  
马眼喷出的精液有些直接浇在喉咙中，呛得李东海唔了一声紧接着咳嗽，又顾及着嘴里的东西不敢闭嘴。小赫察觉到要高潮的时候已经晚了，慌张地往后退时已经射出来，看见李东海呛的难受心里愧疚。

“吐出来。”  
李赫宰把人抱进怀里，抽了张纸放到他嘴边。李东海乖乖的听话吐出嘴里的液体，然后转过身抬着小脸等着李赫宰。  
他最知道李赫宰的那些喜好，老老实实地抬着脸等人射出来，张开嘴巴舌尖探出来挑拨着马眼。李赫宰低喘几声，精液一股股射出，被李东海张嘴接住，然后“咕咚”一声吞下去。

李赫宰满意地揉揉李东海的头，让他躺在小赫怀里敞开腿，一手插进无法闭合的后穴，另一手替他打飞机。小孩也不闲着，想了半天学着看过的电影，双手在李东海身上来回抚摸，捏着乳头不放。  
李东海咬着下唇呻吟几声，抬手抓住沙发的靠垫蓦地捏紧，全身上下被两个人一同照顾，没几下稀薄的快透明的液体就喷射出来。他已经被榨的没剩什么，只射出一点就什么也射不出来了，性器抖动好几下也没射出东西。李东海粗喘着气，双腿无力的分在两边，软着身子靠在身后人的怀里。

“赫…”

李赫宰赶紧放下纸巾，转过来从小孩怀里接过人，李东海趴在他怀里一动不动，蹭了蹭颈窝不肯抬头。

“以后还敢么？”

李东海摇摇头，累的连手指都不想动。李赫宰冲着浴室的方向扬了扬下巴“你先去洗澡吧，剩下的我收拾。”  
小赫乖乖点头起身走了，李东海听他关门才抬起头，小脸红扑扑的。  
李赫宰看着喜欢的不得了，凑过去亲了好几口才抱着人躺在地毯上。李东海钻到他怀里，好半天才开口“咱们把小赫送特哥那吧。”

“怎么呢？”

李东海犹豫半天，说道“我怕我被你们弄死。”

李赫宰嘁了一声，抱着人站起身往卧室的浴室去，边走边说“他能有这一次就知足吧，还下次，我美的他。”

他跨进浴缸把人搂到身前，环住他休息。李东海眯着眼舒服的靠着，没一会就起了困意。李赫宰吻了吻他的鬓角让他睡，又跟了句“明天和我跑行程吧，别跟他呆在一块。”

“好…”

“我俩谁厉害？”

“………滚！”


End file.
